Desapercibido
by Lilith Malfoy
Summary: TRADUCCION! Odio a Malfoy y la atencion que recibe! Odio pasar desapercibido. SLASH (BM)


**Desapercibido. **

Disclaimer: Aparte de mi loca fantasía, todo le pertenece a J.K Rowling.

Parejas: Blaise Zabini/ Morag McDougal

Advertencia: Slash! Minispoiler OotP!

* * *

_Blaise P.O.V _

Adoro nuestra Sala Común!

Escondido en la oscuridad de los muros de las mazmorras, me gusta escuchar las conversaciones de otros.

La mayoría de veces son estupideces, pero a veces me entero de cosas interesantes.

Pansy no usa ropa interior?

No, no era necesario haber oído eso, pero que se puede esperar de Pansy y su grupo de chicas?

Uno no cree que logren escoger un tema interesante o por lo menos hablar tan bajo, de manera que uno pueda terminar su tarea de Pociones.

Snape no me quitaría puntos o me humillaría delante de toda la clase, pero tendría una mala nota al final del año.

Las otras casas piensan que Snape siempre nos beneficia.

Es verdad!

Lo hace, sin embargo solo delante de todo el mundo.

Tenemos que aprender igual de duro que las otras casas para adquirir una buena nota en Pociones.

Uno no puede prestar atención únicamente a lo que se ve día a día.

Hay que mirar detrás de las cortinas.

Allí es Snape algo peculiar.

Que tantas veces les ha gritado a Crabbe y Goyle?

Exactamente allí donde Pansy habla sobre sus no existentes interiores, han recibido los dos mas trabajos extras y castigos que todos los Gryffindors juntos.

Algo así no se atrevería a hacerlo en la clase; podría ser que los malos Gryffindors se enteraran de la estupidez de los dos y dedujeran que toda la casa es igual.

Como si Crabbe y Goyle fueran buenos en alguna materia!

Incluso Longbottom debe de haberse dado cuenta, que el es mejor que los dos juntos.

Creo que Snape tiene algún trauma de su niñez que aclara su odio hacia los Gryffindors.

Tal vez fue torturado por algunos Gryffindors cuando estudio en Hogwarts y no ha podido superarlo.

Mi padre nunca menciona a Snape, aunque debieron haber estado en el mismo curso.

Supongo que no era muy popular y aun hoy en día parece no querer cambiar aquello.

No espero que sea como ese semi-gigante o Madam Sprout.

Estilo McGonagall estaría bien.

McGonagall es estricta, pero no tan odiada como Snape.

El es con seguridad una de las razones por las cuales Slytherin no se entiende con las otras casas.

Yo no me metería con Gryffindors, si su jefe de casa me quitara puntos por las mas ridículas razones, solo por que no estoy en su casa.

Una de las otras razones entro en este momento a la Sala Común.

Draco Malfoy y sus guardaespaldas Crabbe y Goyle.

No habia encontrado a alguien a quien el refrán _Como el padre, así el hijo_ se ajustara mejor, que a el.

Habrá pensado el rubio algo, sin preguntarse antes, que haría su padre?

Si me preguntan a mi: Seguramente no!

No tiene imaginación propia, ni opinión propia!

Apenas acabe Hogwarts, se unirá con alegría a Tu-Sabes-Quien.

Obviamente sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Por que habría?

Él es un Malfoy!

Varias veces he pensado que Crabbe y Goyle influyen en su inteligencia.

Él no es tonto!

Preguntale algo sobre Pociones y él te habla sobre pociones que se ven en un curso mas avanzado, para maestros en pociones.

Adora Pociones; es tal vez la única materia que en verdad adora, pero de que sirve eso, si deja que su padre decida sobre su vida?

Mas o menos la mitad de nosotros se unirá a Tu-Sabes-Quien.

Es un triste balance, pero es verdad.

Yo por mi parte no lo haré.

Odio a los sangre sucias, en especial a Miss Yo-Lo-Se-Todo Gryffindor, pero jamás la mataría.

Los encerraría a todos en una ciudad y no los dejaría salir de allí.

No, eso tampoco lo haría!

Los ignoro simplemente

Por que matar, si se les puede ignorar?

El ignorarlos puede ser mas doloroso que cualquier tortura!

Yo se de que hablo.

Ve a alguna otra casa y pregunta, quien es _Blaise Zabini_ y te miraran y preguntaran, si es un alumno de intercambio de Italia.

Si Malfoy no buscara pelea, nadie lo conocería.

Uno caminaría a su lado y solo vería a un rubio Slytherin.

Pero ahora camina uno a su lado y conoce su nombre, su familia y sus dos gorilas.

Antes no me molestaba, que yo y algunos otros pasáramos desapercibidos.

Ahora lo hace!

No se, que fue lo que cambio mi opinión al respecto.

Tal vez en tercero, cuando casi matan a ese Hipografo.

Malfoy logro una vez mas, que cada Slytherin fuera catalogado como malo y frió de corazón y Pansy, Crabbe y Goyle lo alabaron por ello, haciéndolo todo peor.

Pero alguien nos pregunto a los otros? Me hubiera declarado listo, para defender al Hipografo!

Todos podían ver, que la culpa habia sido de Malfoy.

Pero que sorpresa, nos ignoraron!

Cuando alguien habla de Slytherin, en que piensan?

Obviamente en Malfoy, Pansy, los dos gorilas y a veces en Millicent y con suerte saben también el nombre de los del equipo de Quidditch.

Los otros no existimos.

Yo no existo.

"De nuevo cavilando?", tu voz me saca de mis pensamientos.

Te miro, pero la verdad me veo a mi mismo.

A ti tampoco te conoce nadie!

Pero tu estas ahí!

Tu eres real!

"Malfoy volvió a humillar a Potter," me comentas.

No es nada nuevo.

Desde que su padre fue liberado de Azkaban, Malfoy no se cree el príncipe, sino el rey de Slytherin.

No hay día en que no logre darle un castigo a Potter.

Desearía que yo fuera Prefecto.

Cambiaría tantas cosas.

"Quieres saber que hizo?", me preguntas.

Mi mirada dice que no, pero sin embargo me cuentas: "Le dijo a Potter, que él le traía la muerte a todas las personas..."

"Tonterías," murmure.

"Puede ser," replicaste, "Pero Potter lo tomo muy en serio y empezó a llorar en la mitad del pasillo."

Sobre eso reian Malfoy y sus gorilas.

Si, tienen razón!

Es muy divertido, que Potter haya perdido a su padrino.

La única persona que podría haber cuidado de él.

El único que podía haber reemplazado el puesto de un padre.

Cuando Malfoy nos lo contó, a finales del curso anterior, quise correr a donde Potter y darle mi pésame.

Yo se que es perder a un ser querido.

El año pasado murió mi madre.

Ella era profesora de Pociones en Beauxbatons, sin embargo todo lo contrario a Snape.

Ella probaba las pociones de sus alumnos y precisamente aquello fue su condena.

Uno de sus alumnos no la quería y enveneno la poción intencionalmente...bien, el resto ya se lo puede uno imaginar.

"Mi padre me enseñara los imperdonables en el verano," dijo Malfoy, "Tendré ya diecisiete años y podré hacer magia...tal vez pruebe en el año que viene el Avada Kedavra con Granger..."

Crabbe y Goyle rieron encantados!

Habían oído lo que les habia dicho o solo oian su voz y la tomaban por el canto de un ángel?

"Y tal vez mezcle un veneno en tu té," murmuraste y tuve que reír.

Malfoy me escucho, ya que me miro, pero apenas noto quien habia reído, se giro aburrido y siguió hablando con sus idiotas.

Pero de cualquier manera era eso mejor a la ropa interior de Pansy!

"Están buscando nuevos jugadores para el equipo de Quidditch," dices, "Por que no lo intentas?"

"Yo?", pregunte aterrado, "Que haría yo en el equipo de Quidditch?"

"Eres bueno," piensas, "Te vi jugar en las vacaciones..."

"No estuviste en el juego?", pregunte acusador.

Juego en el equipo de mi localidad en la Liga Junior de Quidditch.

Por que? No lo se ni yo mismo, pero soy un buscador aceptable.

"Claro," confiesas, "Quería verte volar."

"Me habías prometido no ir," me queje.

No me agrada mucho, cuando alguien que conozco me ve.

También se los prohibí a mis padres, pero obviamente no me hicieron caso.

Y por que habrías tu de hacerme caso?

Mis padres fueron al partido, porque quieren ver a su querido hijo y tu estuviste allí para ver a tu amante.

No te lo puedo reprochar.

Yo hubiese hecho lo mismo.

Si, hay ocasiones en las que me alegra, que pasemos desapercibidos ante los demás.

Que pensarían los otros, si supieran, que _Blaise Zabini_ y _Morag McDougal_ son una pareja?

Pues, tal vez nada, porque no nos conocen, pero supongamos, que nos conocieran igual que a Malfoy.

Seriamos el blanco de todas las casas.

Imaginemonos, que seria si Malfoy y Crabbe o Goyle fueran una pareja.

Weasley se moriría de la risa, si los viera.

Como nos volvimos una pareja, es todavía un acertijo, pero se que fue a mediados del cuarto curso.

Todos estaban ocupados en humillar a Potter.

Aquello me parece tan vanal como a Morag.

Estábamos hablando sobre la manera de ser de Malfoy y al día siguiente éramos una pareja.

Lo digo!

No tengo idea, de como sucedió.

"Lo vas a intentar?", preguntas de nuevo.

"Solo soy bueno como buscador," respondí, "Y Malfoy jamás me daría su puesto!"

"Tampoco eres un mal Cazador," replicas.

"Como sabes eso?", pregunto escéptico.

"Te vi en los entrenamientos," aclaras.

Eso explica algunas cosas!

Mi entrenador nos dice, que debemos jugar en todas las posiciones y en los entrenamientos me pone siempre como Cazador o Guardián.

"Lo pensare," dije.

Pero tu sabes tan bien como yo, que no lo haré.

Seria una oportunidad de ser conocido, pero Montague elegiría a otro.

Esa es otra extraña manía de los Slytherins.

Siempre nos referimos a los demás por su apellido.

En el caso de Morag y yo es otro obvio, pero jamás he escuchado a Malfoy hablar de _Vincent_ o _Gregory_, sino siempre solo de Crabbe y Goyle y a veces también de _Parkinson_ y _Bulstrode_.

Delante de los otros llamo a Morag solo _McDougal_, igual que él me llama por _Zabini_.

Los otros Slytherins nos mirarían raro, si nos dijeramos _cariño_ o _tesoro_, como si nos llamáramos por nuestros nombres.

"Me voy a dormir," decido.

Sin una palabra mas me retiro a los dormitorios de chicos.

Cosas como _Buenas Noches_ o _Que Sueñes Bonito_ son superficiales.

Eso no existe aquí.

Entro a la habitación y voy a mi cama.

Es la de la entrada, ya que Malfoy quería por todos los medios tener la ultima cama.

Una mirada a la cama de al frente me muestra que no soy el primero en la habitación.

Nott esta en su cama y lee aburrido el libro de Transformaciones.

Nott es mas o menos como Morag y yo.

Quien lo conoce?

Sin embargo él lo hace con intención.

Desde hace mas de cinco años comparto con el una habitación y no conozco su nombre.

No le gusta hablar.

Si le presta atención a alguien cuando entra a una habitación es demasiado.

Cierro las cortinas y alejo a Nott de mis pensamientos.

Poco después oigo como la puerta de la habitación se abre.

"Este año será la caída de Potter," oigo la voz de Malfoy, "Lo de hoy no fue absolutamente nada."

"Eso será divertido," dice Crabbe.

"Si," Goyle le da la razón.

Me sorprendo; ambos han dicho algo.

Así que prestan atención a lo que dice.

"Que piensas McDougal?", pregunto Malfoy y oigo la aburrida voz de Morag: "Nada. Estoy cansado!"

Desde cuando habla Malfoy con él?

Bien, a veces ocurren milagros. Oigo como las cortinas de la cama de al lado se corren a un lado.

Así que también quieres dormir!

"Cuando no estas tu cansado?", pregunta Malfoy, pero pierde rápidamente su interesa a Morag.

Tal vez tiene que tomar su siesta, para estar bello en su cita con Pansy el fin de semana.

De nuevo un fin de semana en Hogsmeade!

Morag y yo nos sentaremos en Las _Tres Escobas_ y nadie nos va a prestar atención.

Incluso Madam Rosmerta no nos ve como Slytherins.

Siempre piensa, que no somos estudiantes...aunque una vez confundió a Morag con un Gryffindor.

No tengo que mencionar, que aquello no le agrado nada.

Pero él salió bien del asunto.

A mi me confundió con un Hufflepuff.

Un Hufflepuff en un uniforme de Slytherin!

Algún día le comprare unas gafas.

A lo mejor unas tan bonitas como las que tiene Potter.

Rió ante la imagen, pero me detengo de inmediato.

Reír es algo de chicas, no de un Slytherin.

Por lo menos si se ven las cosas desde el punto de vista de Malfoy y si se quiere sobrevivir aquí, hay que abstenerse a eso.

No se desde hace cuanto estoy recostado, pero de repente los ronquidos de Crabbe rompen el silencio.

Goyle solo silba mientras duerme, pero Crabbe rompe tímpanos con sus ronquidos.

Quiero poner un hechizo silenciador sobre mi cama, cuando las cortinas se abren cuidadosamente.

Tan rápido como te es posible saltas en mi cama, cierras las cortinas de nuevo y murmuras el hechizo que yo quería utilizar.

"Algún día tendremos problemas para oír, si Crabbe sigue roncando así," bromeas.

Por el hechizo no se oye por suerte nada mas y a nosotros no nos oye lógicamente nadie.

"Acerca de que pensabas hoy?", preguntas curioso, mientras que te acomodas a mi lado.

"Siempre sobre lo mismo," respondí.

No es nada nuevo; no puedo ya contar cuantas veces he pensado acerca de nuestra poca, o mejor dicho nula popularidad.

"Tiene también ventajas," murmuras y antes de que pueda preguntar, cuales eran, presionas tus cálidos labios contra los míos.

Despacio correspondo el beso; amo los besos de Morag, son tan delicados. Tu lengua serpentea por mi boca y me lleva a suspirar relajado.

Te presionas contra mi; y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estas sobre mi.

"No pongas esa cara tan preocupada," me pides, mientras que retiras suavemente un mechón de mi rostro.

"Tu sabes que odio la atención que Malfoy recibe," aclaro, "Solo por un par de locos tenemos tan mala reputación!...Y si proponemos algo, a nadie le interesa,"

"Te puedo tranquilizar," dices, "Según estadísticas la gente solitaria o excéntrica tienen mas suerte en su vida laboral...Además quieres ser como Malfoy? Quieres ir a parar a Azkaban? Tienen todos que odiarte? No es mejor pasar desapercibido?"

Por dentro te doy la razón, pero mi mente me dice algo diferente.

No es tan fácil como todos piensan.

Para mi no hay nada peor que pasar desapercibido.

Fin!


End file.
